


Corporate Retreat

by Sinesthero



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sex, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: The Pros: Rhys has been invited to attend a major Hyperion Conference on a moon-beach resort. It promises all inclusive food, drink and entertainment in his off hours. The Cons: He has to work and present with his nemesis Hugo Vasquez and his reservation is missing. Will the rivals put aside their differences for the good of their careers?





	1. Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a dream I had. My brain writes cliché fanfic while I sleep. I pass the savings on to you! Takes place before Borderlands 2.

Rhys was beyond exhausted and full of that special kind of frustration that only long distance travel can bring.

He had spent a full week on a relatively cramped ship loaded with himself and thirty some other Hyperion employees headed to a working vacation on a moon beach resort of Eden 3.

It was unpleasant to have to travel in such a cramped shuttle to begin with. It was made much worse by the presence of his corporate nemesis, Hugo Vasquez, who was also invited to attend the conference. He had managed to avoid Hugo other than a few uncomfortable conversations where he had been hassled about his portion of their joint presentation.

Still, there were positives. the company was paying for the whole thing and it meant a full week of being pampered in his off hours while schmoozing with executives from a number of different planets and departments.

Now that he was here, all he wanted was to shake off the cabin fever, but he was tired. He stood in the line at the check in with the throngs of other Hyperion executives, pulling his two suitcases along with him.

The air smelled of sea air, pure and fresh, not like the recycled air of the Helios station. It had been almost four years since he had last smelled such air. He knew Hugo was behind him in the line. He could hear his low, smooth voice behind him, flirting already with a woman who sounded less than interested and not incredibly polite about it.

Rhys spent the time catching up on news on his robotic arm. In time, he made his way to the front of the line.

“Can I help you sir?” the tanned woman at the counter enquired.

Smiling his best Hyperion smile, he looked down at her and said, “Reservation for Rhys Jensen, part of the Hyperion Conference.”

The woman tapped at her keyboard and squinted at the screen. “R-E-E-C-E?”

“No no… R-H-Y-S… and Jensen… with a E.”

The woman typed again, her smile never faltering. “J-E-N-S-E-N, Sir?”

“Yeah…” He nodded, passively, glancing out over the grounds. The large spire of the main hotel was at the center of the large resort. There were a number of different lodges and cabanas along with bars and restaurants spread out across the massive grounds.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have a reservation under that name. Do you have your reservation number?” She still looked chipper as ever like she did not just drop some unpleasant information.

Rhys let the annoyance creep into his voice, “No… this was made for me by my Boss… or his secretary… It has to be there. I was told this was taken care of.” He leaned against the bamboo counter and frowned slightly.

“One moment, please,” she smiled and spoke with that perfect, unflappable customer service voice. She tapped and typed away, her smile gradually turning to a frown. She looked up and said, “Sir… There is… nothing here. I can’t find any record of a reservation for your name.”

Rhys face flushed with frustration, “Seriously?! Great… just great!” His lips pursed while his eyes narrowed down to glower at the woman.

She smiled as sympathetic a smile as she could and said, her voice going higher and more professional. “I’m so sorry, Sir. I recommend calling whoever made the reservation. Now, can you please move out of line so i can help other guests?”

“Wait. Just… get me another room of the same quality… My boss will have it sorted out.”

She looked at him like she found him a small bit naïve. Her face pinched up into the expression of someone that did not want to be the one to deliver this bad news. “Sir… There are no other rooms. We’re booked solid… I’m terribly sorry but….”

“Come on!” He thumped his cybernetic arm on the counter and it made the woman jump. “Fine!” he grabbed both his bags and dragged them out of the line.

“Trouble there… Rhys?” Hugo’s voice betrayed only a twinge of amusement at Rhys having some sort of difficulty.

Rhys looked up at him and smoothed back the fury from his face. He did not want the man to know how much he bothered him. “Hah. Everything’s fine, Vasquez… just… some kind of misunderstanding. I’m going to call Henderson. I’m sure it’s fine…”

Vasquez’s lips pressed together a moment and said, dismissively, “Sure it is, Champ.”

Rhys bristled and made no reply as he stalked off out of earshot of the line of Hyperion employees. He tried to ring Henderson’s secretary. She was not in. He tried to ring Henderson himself and got no response.

Tired of standing, he dragged his bags along the main courtyard until he found a bench. The weather was perfect; it was a breezy 79 degrees.

He composed an email and sent it to Henderson directly, marked urgent. He waited.

And waited. And waited.

And waited some more.

Eventually he pulled his bags into one of the restaurants. It cost him an exorbitant price to get himself dinner, though at least the quality of the fish was excellent. The stay was all inclusive, but since he did not yet have his room wristband he was forced to pay. He made a note in his agenda to have Vaughn get his account reimbursed for it when he was home.

Another hour passed.

Rhys was glumly playing a video game on his palm display while waiting for contact when Vasquez appeared.

He had changed into a tropical themed shirt and Rhys was unsure if it was being worn ironically or not. A pair of extraordinarily douchey looking sunglasses were perched up on top of his head.

“Rhys…” He purred out the name. “I see you still have your bags here.” He was more openly enjoying Rhys’ suffering now as he sipped from a martini that bore three olives.

“Yeah... “ There was no benefit in lying to him. He admitted, trying to pretend he was not nearly so upset as he in fact was, “Yeah. They don’t have a reservation for me. They don’t have any more rooms, and Henderson won’t get back to me.”

Vasquez says, “Tough luck, Sport. The rooms are really nice here. Just incredible... But I’m sure they’ll find… _something_ for you.”

Rhys wanted to punch him in his smug mouth. He was letting Rhys know in no uncertain terms how much he was enjoying his misfortune. A little bit of suspicion crept into Rhys' subconscious that perhaps Vasquez had something to do with it. Even if he could prove it, it did not change anything. They always found ways to strike out against each other in their private dick war over the future of the department.

His phone rang and he gave Vasquez the one moment finger before turning his palm up. The name Saul Henderson flashed on the projection of light.

Rhys finest ass kissing voice turned on instantly. He made himself sound gracious and cheerful, “Mr. Henderson, Sir… Thank you _so_ much for taking the time to call me back.”

Hugo was in no hurry to leave. He hovered near by, sipping from his martini, and openly eavesdropping.

Henderson sounded displeased straight off the bat. “Rhys. _Listen_ . This is… unfortunate… but my _former_ secretary has been terminated for the error.” Rhys was not sure if he meant a termination of employment or of bodily existence. He knew better than to interrupt the Senior VP. “My _new_ secretary advises me that there are no free rooms and frankly I have bigger things on my plate then where you will jerk off while on that glorified vacation. So... I’m going to need you to just… share with Vasquez until something opens up.”

Rhys warred with his instincts. Part of him wanted to wheedle and agree like he always did in order to keep his boss’s favor. The other part wanted to protest ‘hell no’ he would not sleep in the same room as Hugo for ten days.

It was Hugo that spoke up, “Sir I don’t think this is a good…”

Saul’s voice interjected, sharp and demanding “Hugo, is that you?”

Vasquez’s face had a sudden look of worry, “Yes, Sir.”

Saul’s voice was cold and decisive, “Good. Let me reiterate. I _don’t_ care. You both are on a beach while I’m here keeping this department together. So I’m going to go. I have a meeting with our illustrious CEO and I don’t have time for you two and your petty bullshit. Share the room or you’ll both be terminated.”

Though equally horrified, Rhys was not going to be the one that made the man angry, “Yes sir! Of course sir! Will do! Sorry for bothering you.”

Vasquez looked mutinous, but only Rhys was there to see it. He took a deep breath and said, more meekly than even Rhys had managed, “Of course sir.”

“Good.” Henderson spoke with finality. “The new secretary will update the reservation to your room and make sure Rhys is issued a key. You’ll be flagged as soon as an opening is available.”

Two “Yes, Sir’s” followed before the message merely blinked off without so much as a farewell. Henderson didn’t like to waste words.

Hugo was robbed of speech once their mutual boss had hung up the line.

Rhys took advantage of the moment to rise, grab both handles on his cases, and say, “Well… come on then. Let me see in person how nice _our_ room is.”

Vasquez’s eyes narrowed, and he bitterly complained, “This ruins _everything_ . Do you even understand how much _action_ there is to be found at this kind of thing? How am I supposed to bring someone back if your dumb face is there?”

Rhys grumbled, “I’m not thrilled either, Assquez. This is hardly the great news I was looking to hear. You think I wasn’t planning on… cruising all over this thing. This sucks.”

“Don’t call me Assquez.” Hugo sulked.

“Fine, then don’t called _me_ Sport. Or Champ… I know you’re _several_ years _older_ than I am… but I’m not a rookie any more.” He really wasn’t that much younger in the grand scheme of things, but Rhys knew comments about his age really stuck in Hugo’s craw.

“Whatever, Jensen.” Hugo said lamely as he moved to walk in front of Rhys. After removing the plastic sabre with the olives he downed his drink, and then ate the olives.

“Just… call me Rhys. Look… Hugo… this sucks for us both… so let’s just… try to make a truce for a minute here… We are on a beach resort. I don’t plan on spending that much time in the room… and it's not like the people we’re going to hook up with don’t have their own rooms, I mean, right?”

Hugo huffed and looked back at him, “Yeah...  I guess… Come on.”

The room was gorgeous, and not at all what he expected. He was going to be staying in the main hotel, but this was one of those cabana rooms on the beach close to the shoreline. It was free standing with attractive shutters and a faux thatched roof to give it extra charm. The windows were slightly open, though of course being a resort for wealthy guests, there was also state of the art security to stop the windows from opening any further than a crack while the occupant was not in. Glimpses of gauzy white curtains could be seen on the other side, tousled by the breeze.  

The shore itself was gorgeous, endless miles of white sand. Bamboo torches were placed at intervals along the beach for romantic mood lighting for the swiftly oncoming darkness.

Once Vasquez waved his pinky in front of the small scanner and the doors unlocked.

The interior carried on the carried on the resorts island beach theme. There was bamboo trim at the top and bottom framing the colorful, sky blue walls. The art was the typical sort for this type of place, pictures of beaches, sailing ships and people cavorting on the beach. Though meant to look beach rustic, it was equipped with everything a modern business person from a multi galactic corporation could need to function, though such things were skillfully hidden into the décor when they were not required.

The room was large, but one detail was readily apparent. There was only one bed. It was a king size, with a gaily splashy comforter in shades of blue and white. There was, in addition to the bed, a plush, black couch, but Rhys was already vowing internally not to allow himself to get strong armed into sleeping on a goddamn couch on his working vacation.

He set his bags down, and raised one foot to pull of one of his costly skag leather shoes and than the other. He promptly went to the bed and collapsed face first onto it.

“Uh… I was thinking… you’d sleep on the couch.” Hugo murmured, uncertainly, hovering nearby.

“Nope.” Rhys said in a voice he hoped would allow no argument. Rolling onto his back he spread out his arms, “This bed is huge. This is my vacation too… so if you want to sleep on the couch go for it. But I’m _not_.”

“Rhys be reasonable, here…” Rhys loved the way Hugo’s voice sounded when he was in a bad spot. He could tell the man was incredibly unhappy about the situation to begin with, but he always had that ‘play it smooth’ quality on  top.

“No.” Rhys head shook. We were told to work it out. This is me working it out. What you do is on you.” He knew he sounded a bit snotty but it was always important to try to never let his nemesis get the upper hand.

“Fine.” Hugo said, “I’m going out. I have better things to do.”

“Go for it.” Rhys smiled once he had the room to himself. This was much more like it. Now he could finally relax.

A few hours passed in peace. Rhys lounged and busied himself with reading a an old favorite graphic novel in digital edition on his palm display.

Hugo returned while Rhys was doing his nightly routine. He had brushed his teeth, washed his face, applied moisturizer, and put on his pajamas. The pants were his favorite shade of cerulean blue with material that was light, but still fuzzy to the touch. His shirt was just a simple Hyperion T-Shirt with a heroic image of Handsome Jack looking triumphant in silhouette with Helios in the background.

The large man took one of his bags and entered the bathroom to prepare for bed. When he emerged, he was wearing only a Hyperion-Yellow pair of tight fitting boxers with a large black H logo on the crotch. He was hairy, Rhys could tell that since the first time he saw the man’s furry forearm when he had a rolled up sleeve. What Rhys hadn’t expected was how pleasant of a body he had.

Hugo Vasquez had a barrel chest with just enough definition to show that he worked out, and just enough of a belly to prove that he didn’t work out too hard. His legs, though, were stunning. Rhys could tell he never skipped leg day. They reminded him of those statues of muscular gods from the distant past. Those thoughts were shaken off when he frowned, “Aren’t you going to wear a shirt or anything to sleep.”

Hugo smirked at him, “I’m more comfortable like this… and this is _my_ vacation as well. Work it out, _Rhys_.”

The cyborg made a sour face but said nothing. It was breezy and comfortable with the windows open, so Rhys had no need of anything more than a light sheet. He lay on his side and grabbed one of the gigantic pillows for under his head and a second one for holding so he could lay on his side. He purposefully picked his side on the bed so he could lay on his flesh arm and face away from Vasquez. The robotic arm had fully healed after a complicated surgical installation, but it was still a work in progress for getting used to. He had never expected it to be so heavy.

He was not sure how Hugo slept, he dared not crane his head back to look at him.

Hugo broke the silence with obvious menace in his voice, “You better have your part of the presentation down pat. It’s going to be _extremely_ uncomfortable to share a room with you if you make me look bad. There’s a lot riding on this, contrary to what you may _naively_ presume, this is not a mere wank fest. Oh no no no. This is a proving ground. _Everything_ at Hyperion is, and if you fuck me on this… You will suffer.”

Rhys gave a sharp burst of laughter and a reply that dripped with sarcasm, “Thanks for the lecture, Mom. I’ll be sure to turn my homework in on time. For Fuck’s sake, Hugo, We don’t present for three days yet. Which is irrelevant,” His voice raised both in volume and pitch, “Because I am a grown-ass man and I work very hard and take pride in what I do. I know my stuff. I _always_ know my stuff. Thank you very much.”

“Well… Good.” Hugo said, trying to still make himself feel like he was coming out on top in all of this.

“Plus you harassed me about this twice on the shuttle. Plus I’m a freakin’ cyborg now. I have a  24 hour uplink with the echonet and I literally have memory drivers. I won’t forget anything.”

Hugo’s voice was low and curious, “Is that weird? Your arm… and the eye?”

“Yeah. It’s still pretty weird. But… it is also _sick_ , dude. Amazing. I feel… more human than human.”

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it. You talked about it for months.”

Rhys wasn’t sure why he was making conversation, but he replied, “Yeah well… It was worth it. The surgeries. The money. All of it.”  

“Huh.” Was all Hugo said in reply.

Rhys cringed, not wanting to talk to the man all night but there was only silence. He relaxed his shoulders and tried to sleep.

*    *    *    *    *

Rhys could feel the dampness of his own drool sliding down the underside of his chin  as he struggled to pull his head backwards from the warmth that was smothering him. When he could not pull free, he was filled with a genuine panic before he remembered where he was and who he was with. There was chest hair in his mouth, and he was laying improbably on his robotic arm with his head trapped under Hugo’s heavy arm which held his face firmly to his chest. The larger man was on his side as well, arms and legs wrapped around Rhys like an octopus.

Rhys stayed frozen a moment, trying to decide if he could extricate himself without waking the older man but no, it was too late. The sleeping bear was awakening.

“Oh! Oh! … Hell…” He seemed embarrassed as he released Rhys and scooched back to his side of the bed like he had profaned himself by his physical contact with his co-worker. At some point in the night it seemed they had both rolled together to the middle. “Did you.” He touched the wet patch on his chest and made a horrified face. “Is that… drool? That is… disgusting. Close your mouth when you sleep, Kid.”

Rhys exploded with wild gesticulation of his human and robot limbs, “I wasn’t the one groping you! You were … cradling me to your man tits! Damn It, Hugo!”

Hugo wiped his hand on the sheet and looked repulsed, than a little embarrassed, “So What? I’m a spooner. If you’d have just slept on the damn couch we wouldn’t be in this position.”

Maturely, Rhys grabbed his pillow and slapped his compatriot upside the head. “Shut up and stay over _there_.”

“I will,” Hugo said, sounding huffy, “And keep your tides of drool over there.”

Rhys huffed and flipped back onto his other side. “I will! Just keep your grabby hands and your silver back gorilla’s worth of chest hair over there.”

“Fuck you, you pompous little prick.” Hugo murmured half under his breath.

“Eat me, Assquez.” Rhys replied.

“You’re a literal child,” Hugo said with airy dismissal.

“You look like you’re expecting one.” Rhys said as meanly as he could manage. It felt so good to be so verbally savage.

Hugo got up and snatched his sheet and a pillow off of the bed; dragging them off in a furious silence to the couch. He threw the pillow down on one end, sank onto it and huddled himself under the sheets.

Rhys regretted it, immediately. What had intended to prickle had instead wounded. Now they  have to share a room for days. He spent a few moments playing out potential apologies though he did not really want to give off the impression of caring too much either. He also could not now compliment him and try to make him feel better without it being weird, so they stayed in stony silence until even a guilty conscience couldn’t hold Rhys back from sleeping comfortably in that awesome bed.


	2. Unwinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their awkward encounter the night before, Rhys can't get Hugo out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D

Though he awoke before Hugo and desperately had to pee, Rhys hid under the blanket and breathed in and out mimicking deep sleep so that he could avoid facing what had transpired in the middle of the night.

Eventually, Hugo rose from his couch bed and quietly showered and dressed for the day. As soon as he was out the door, Rhys bolted for the bathroom. He had expected to find the bathroom grossly wet, having no idea what manner of personal habits Mr. Vazquez held in his private dealings. It was warm and the air was humid, but Hugo was apparently not the sort of untidy man that  made and left a mess.

Rhys appreciated it, which was hypocritical given that he was the messy one at his and Vaughn’s apartment. Still, now that a precedent was set, and even though there was housekeeping, Rhys endeavored to get ready without making a mess as well.

The bathroom was luxurious with a large oval hot tub and a gorgeous stone enclosed shower with water that fell like rain from the ceiling. He threw off his pajamas and started the business of showering and dressing. He dressed sharp as he could in his most expensive suit for the first day’s activities. When his hair was at its final state of slicked back perfection he grinned at himself in the mirror, winked at himself with his fancifully blue eye and headed out to meet the day.

First thing first, he made his way to the lobby of the Garden of Eden 3. It was a terrible name, but the resort itself stunning. Everything was painted pale shades of tan and white against the blue sky, dotted only with fanciful clouds.

At the concierge service he was able to get his electronic room key code copied to his software so that he could forgo the tacky wristband and merely use his arm as his key.

As he made his way to conference room 120B-SW, he stopped to get a immense paper cup of coffee to which he added a full 8 packets of sugar and a generous splash of cream. The young man at the counter wrote his name as Rhees, but he had bigger concerns than that at the moment.

At the door to the conference room, there was a massive box filled with iced sweet-rolls of every seeming known fruit filling. He grabbed an apricot one, setting it on the provided napkin and faced the day.

The conference rooms were all contained in the central hotel in large windowless rooms so that no one enjoyed themselves too much or were distracted by things other than work. Rhys was used to that environment as the majority of Helios conference rooms for middle management were of the windowless kind.

The day went well. None of the seminars or networking groups he attended contained Hugo P. Vasquez and that was a relief. He got some mileage with the other Hyperion employees by way of his status of working at the corporate headquarters. Indeed, more than a few people asked him if he knew Handsome Jack.

Rhys was able to tell them the truth, that he had, indeed, met face to face with their larger than life CEO. However, he left out the part where Handsome Jack had spit directly in his face and said literally zero words to him. He, personally, cherished this memory, but he worried that this particular brand of Helios’ corporate culture would be misunderstood by these outsiders.

For all his positive interactions, the day was still somewhat marked by just how frequently he thought about Hugo. He felt a strange combination of repulsed and titillated when he thought of how close the had been when he woke up in his clutches.

It was not altogether an unpleasant memory. The past year since he had been dumped by his girlfriend of two years, Stacy, had been lonesome. Sure,  he had Vaughn, whose close friendship kept him mentally stimulated. Still, he longed for physical contact and he had not made a successful hook up in the past eleven months.

On the other hand, this was Vasquez. He was a smug, self important ass who had been false friendly in the beginning, before repeatedly doing his best to get Rhys fired. He never even knew why Hugo hated him so much. Rhys had his suspicions that it was due to his youth and the fact that while Hugo worked his way up from the mail room, he had breezed in, straight from college, to an entry-level but nonetheless well paid position in the data mining department.

On top of that, he also could not stop himself from dwelling on how upset Hugo had been when insulted about his weight. Rhys felt low about the jab, knowing even his best friend would be ashamed of him for mocking someone's weight. It wasn't like he really meant it anyway. He just wanted to strike a blow. Success in doing so was strangely unsatisfying.

At four o'clock sharp, when the last digital projector was powered down and laser pointer set aside,  Rhys paused for a drink at one of the open air, beachside bars. He was hardly the only one, as the stools quickly filled with other well dressed Hyperions.

He ordered a tropical sunrise for starters. It came in a bell shaped glass with layers of fruit juices and alcohol that radiated from a yellowish at the top, through orange and down to the red. It had orange slices, maraschino cherries, and a small, paper umbrella. It tasted like liquored heaven.

There were good looking men and women present, but Rhys did not really find he had an urge to be social at the moment, so he sat at one end of the bar, drinking and pondering swimming. Though his arm was waterproof, he dreaded the idea of having it malfunction, not to mention it just sort of sucked for swimming now. There were still hours of daylight left, so after his drink he decided he would merely go lay out on one of those comfortable recliners that dotted the beach and take in a little sun.

He was pleased to find the room empty. He carefully put away his suit and changed into a pair of blue, clinging swim trunks. He had bought them special for this trip. They looked good on him, clinging to his thighs and gluts in such a way that made the most of his lanky body, but going around so unclothed was exceedingly foreign to him. Though toned, fit, and good looking, his body always felt so long and awkward to him since puberty. Despite working out and playing squash regularly, he was shy of his appearance. Adding to that, he was anxious about the seam at his robotic shoulder, which had healed a little awkwardly in places. The arm in general, he knew, turned some people off.

To address his issues of modesty he put on a complimentary white robe from the resort and tied it shut before grabbing a towel, his sunglasses, and going to lay on the beach. He made sure to lay out a little ways down from their cabana.

After looking around and seeing no one really who seemed to pay him any mind, he took off the robe and hung it off the back of the chair while settling into it. In short time a waitress came by and took his order. He got himself a blended daiquiri. It was peaceful and relaxing.

His eyes were partially closed when he heard the low purr of familiar voice. “Well... Someone’s a social butterfly.” Hugo teased him. “Drinking alone, Tsk. You know that’s a sign of a problem, don’t you?”

Rhys looked up at him through his darkened lenses as Hugo’s shadow fell across his sun. His nemesis was holding a dirty martini with three olives and wearing another one of his fanciful aloha shirts, this one red and orange with yellow flower and vine patterns all over it. His khaki shorts fell to roughly his knees, exposing his thick, tight calves.

Feeling suddenly exposed with the man looking down at him, Rhys folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t see your crowds of admirers, so welcome to alcoholic town.” Before he could stop himself, and even as Hugo was insulting him, he thought to himself what a shame it was that Hugo’s magnificent thighs could not be seen.

Hugo laughed and said, “It’s cute that you think I’m as much of a loser as you are…” His voice turned distracted, “Damn you are really pale. It’s like you’ve never even seen a sun.”

Rhys felt suddenly horribly underdressed as he felt Hugo eyeing him up and then back down his legs, “Can you maybe… stop… staring at me?”

When he replied, he sounded uncomfortable, “Uh… sure sure… I’m on my way to a gathering anyway.” He clicked his tongue and gave Rhys a finger gun with the hand not holding the martini. “Don’t wait up.”

“I’m sure I won’t be there either, so… Whatever.” Rhys watched him go entirely before realizing he was staring at curves of the man's ass. He forced himself to look away.

Rhys pounded the rest of his drink down quickly, got up, put his robe back on, and went back to get changed to evening clothes.

*    *    *    *    *

The evening was a bust. First, he found himself keenly missing Vaughn. The atmosphere was good. He liked the finer things in life and this was definitely one of the finer things, but his mood wasn’t good enough to try to socialize. All he really desired was the comfort of a night in on the couch with someone companionable to talk to. The thought made him feel somewhat pathetic.

He wound up eating dinner by himself, vowing to take this vacation to eat all the delicious seafood he could manage. You just could not get such quality on a space station over a wasteland of a planet. Surf, turf, and a large scoop of chocolate chunk ice cream temporarily filled the void of companionship.

Later on, at another lonely barstool, he contemplated why it was that he was always the pursuer never the pursued. Every girl or boyfriend he had ever had was the direct result of him trying relentlessly to win and keep a companion. He wondered idly if there was something legitimately wrong with him. The thought dampened all attempts to talk to the myriad of attractive women and men that he had intended on flirting with.

He was finally on his way back to give up and go to bed when he came across Hugo sitting alone at a Tiki Bar not far away from their room. Something compelled him to join the man. After all, they were both, clearly, a little pathetic. All around them were revelers flirting and hooking up and there were the two of them, both solo drinking and eating their way across the resort.

After taking a deep breath he settled on the stool next to Hugo and said, “Your night looks like it's going as good as mine.” He promised himself he wouldn’t make any digs or insults since it seemed clear now that both of them were going to be ‘in’ for the evening.

Hugo turned to him, slowly and looked defensive, giving Rhys a dark look before he shrugged and looked away. “It’s been a long day… I’m tired. So if you’re here to pick a fight… I’m just not in the mood.”

Rhys waved to the bartender and said, “Get me one of those… Garden of Eden's.”

The tall, brunette woman at the bar said, “That will be right up sir!”

“Look… I’m sorry about last night. I over reacted… and said some things I didn’t mean.” Rhys offered in the spirit of truce making.

“No harm, no foul.” Hugo breathed and hunched over his martini.

Rhys leaned an elbow on the bar. He waited in uncomfortable silence while watching the bartender make his drink. It was a blended ice drink with what looked like at least four fruit juices and about five different kinds of rum. The greenish-blue drink was served in a glass that looked like a fishbowl on a short, thick stem and festooned with paper umbrellas, slices of orange, lime and lemon and a scoop of some sort of pink sherbet on top like a fruity island.

The bartender carried it with both hands and set it in front of Rhys, who dutifully held out his hand to scan his confirmation that he was a registered resort guest. “Thank you… this looks _awesome._ ”

Hugo attention was drawn by the absurd drink and he raised a brow, “That… is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen.”

Rhys raised both of his brows at it and grinned, “Yeah, but I bet it's delicious, unlike what you’re drinking. Martini’s are gross, man.”

Hugo sniffed and said, “They’re sophisticated… and manly, which is _hardly_ something I’d expect you to understand.” He downed his martini and waved over the bartender for another.

“But they taste like hot garbage.” Rhys pulled his glass closer to himself and poked at the sherbet ball with his straw to push it further into the liquor filled slurry before rooting down to the bottom and taking a healthy drink. “Damn!” He lifted his head to the heavens and raved. “This is delicious. You are missing _totally_ missing out.” It was just how he liked it, so fruity and sweet that you barely noticed the massive quantities of alcohol lurking within.  

Hugo squinted at the massive drink and shook his head in disapproval.  

Rhys said, “Want some?” He offered the man his straw.

“No.” He picked up the skewer of olives from his own drink and ate them.

Rhys shrugged and continued to suck down the ice cold slush, though he tried to be careful not wanting to get an ice cream headache. He shivered, “Your loss, man. So you just going to sit here and drink alone?”

“What’s it to you if I do?” Vasquez squinted suspiciously at his companion.

“I don’t know… but come on, it's too early into this trip for morose solo drinking. Why don’t you come back to the room with me and watch a movie or something… play video games… something. More fun than being alone.”

“Sure… why not. Can’t be worse than this… but I get to pick the movie.”

“Deal.” Rhys said with a shrug. He picked up his fishbowl glass and said, “Come on… while I can still walk.”

Hugo gave a snort and then a half laugh and said, “Alright, lightweight.” He picked up his drink and carried it as they started down the beach.

They engaged in a little small talk as they walked about how good the food was and the gorgeousness of the natural surroundings as they trekked back to their room on the shore.

They sat down on opposite ends of the couch, leaving plenty of room in between them as a neutral zone. Rhys settled his massive drink on the end table, close enough to just lean his head over and slurp it down when needed.

Hugo watched him suck it down like a child at a large blue teat and he said, with an air of exclamation about it, “How the hell do you do it?”

Rhys brows lifted and tilted in confusion, “Do what?”

Hugo sounded angry at worst, annoyed at best, “I see what you eat. You eat garbage all day and yet you look… like you look.”

“How do I look?” Rhys knew, objectively, that he was not a bad looking man, though he had trouble, for unknown reasons, accepting that other people felt he was attractive.  

“You know… You’re trim! Fit… in shape.” He looked uncomfortable and stopped looking at Rhys.

Rhys said, “Oh… well…” He was glad he was already flushed from the drinking. “I just… am like that. Vaughn says my fast metabolism is going to abandon me some day and I'll regret my eating habits. But it hasn’t happened yet, so I'm just not worrying about it.”

Vasquez shook his head and took a drink from his martini, trying to look impassive, but Rhys could tell he just looked glum. He drank his martini quickly.

Rhys sucked down some more of his slush. “Can I order you up another drink? Or you could help me drink this thing. It’s a bit much for me.”

Hugo looked up at him and frowned, “Your tongue is blue… That’s hardly the best look for a grown man, Rhys.”

Rhys stuck his blue tongue out at him. Emboldened by drink he said, “That’s your problem, you know.. That? You care too much what other people think. Live a little… Drink the drink!” He picked up the drink and thrust it at him.

His large hands reached out and grabbed the glass. “This is stupid.”

“Drink the drink!” Rhys chanted, “Drink the drink. Drink the drink!”

Hugo smirked at him and said, “Fine, if it will make you happy.” He took a sip of the slush and said, “For god’s sake, this tastes like the diabetes starter kit.” After a pause he admitted, “But I do like the rum.” He took another drink. “It’s actually pretty good.”

“That’s the spirit.” Rhys encouraged before thumbing in the direction of the kitchenette. “There’s some great stuff in the mini bar too.”

Hugo took a final drink and passed it back to Rhys. “Don’t forget we actually have to _work_ tomorrow, This isn’t all fun and games.”

Rhys winked at him and took another big drink before setting the glass back down. “But it's some fun and games… I’ll be fine… and I know you're not a slouch at holding your liquor.”

“So what do you do to work out… tell me at least you work out more than your sad squash game.”

“I run… mostly.” Rhys said. “Just put in headphones and run. I have an amazing VR treadmill in my apartment so I don’t even have to go anywhere.”

Hugo nodded, seeming to pep up a little. “I do too. The new gen ones are really impressive. Makes you feel like you’re really there… that is… until you come to a place like this and see real gorgeous sand to run on.”

Rhys nodded, “I should have guessed you were a runner... because… your legs are… nice man. Seriously. I’d kill a man to have your thighs. Mine look like mozzarella sticks.” Warning bells started to go off in the back of his mind but he ignored them willfully.

Suspicion returned to Hugo’s face and he said, “Why are you being so nice?”

“Not everything has an ulterior motive. Look… Hugo... I feel bad I upset you last night. I don’t... want to be mean like that. If I insult you it should at least be over something of substance. I don’t like being petty.”

“Could have fooled me Rhys.” He shifted on the couch and leaned forward, “Mean and petty is pretty much your modus operandi when it comes to me.”

“Well… I’m sorry… look it’s not even true.” He leaned forward and gestured with his flesh arm, “I think you have a… great body… You’re pecs are firm and ...well shaped. You have that sorta barrell chest thing that is just manly as hell. Big… strong arms. You’re a one man gun show... Not to mention how good you look in a…”

The sentence was never finished as Hugo P Vasquez slid across the gap to him and without warning pressed his lips hard against the thinner man’s, one strong hand clutching at Rhys’ fleshy shoulder.

Rhys froze in shock, but only for the briefest of moments. The alarms in his brain were finally at full volume.

ABORT.

Yet, the simple fact was he did not want to, so he warred with himself over pulling away or giving in and seeing where this wave might take them. Unable to decide he just sat there, still, as Hugo kissed him hard with a lover’s ardor that weakened the longer he was met with no return of his affection.

Hugo paused at the stiffness in Rhys’ posture and unresponsiveness and slowly his fingers on the other man’s shoulder grew slack. As he shifted backwards his jaw tightened with disappointment. Without looking at him, he said with clear shame in his voice even as he struggled to sound emotionless.  “I… clearly… misjudged that.”  

Rhys’ cock stirred in his pants, tightening against the front of them. The loss of those lips and the warmth of his presence caused an ache in him. “No.” He launched himself up off the couch as quick as he could, though the motion was hardly graceful. He threw one leg over Hugo’s and straddled him. His hands gripped the thicker man’s shoulders. He craned his head down and claimed the man's lips in a kiss, that this time, had some heat behind it.

Hugo wrapped his fingers around the back of Rhys’ neck and massaged his nape with gentle fingers, while his other hand wrapped around his back, just above his ass and hitched him up closer.

Rhys’ heart beat fast in his chest. It seemed wrong but felt so right. It came as a shock how good Hugo was at kissing. He started out gentler and more careful this time. He playfully captured Rhys’ lower lip between his own and sucked on it gently before kissing a trail across his jawline and down onto his neck that made him giggle like a drunken schoolgirl. He tightened his thighs around Hugo’s and pressed down against the front of Hugo’s shorts.

“Do you like that, Rhys?” He said in that sultry half whisper as he locked eyes with him. It never occurred to Rhys before just how sexy it was when he spoke, or how gorgeous his eyes looked when they were full of fire. Usually, those were the flames of anger, directed at Rhys. There was possibly still some of that lurking, but there was definitely a new passion as well.

“Y-yeah.” Rhys hands both slid down over Hugo’s back. In a small, awkward voice he asked, “Is… its cool if I take off your shirt? And… can you… Say my name again.”

He laughed wit more genuine mirth than Rhys had ever seen out of him in the office. He stared up Rhys’ face like he were studying it, a wide grin on his lips. “Sure,” He said casually before his voice became even more of a low growl, “If... I can fuck your hot little ass _hard_ until I make you say mine… _Rhys_.”

“Yes!” Rhys exclaimed, more vehemently than he wanted to. Desperately he wanted to just rip the other’s shirt open, but he respected the man’s style enough to start moving flesh and cyborg fingers to unfasten the front of his shirt. “You have too many clothes on.”

“Says the guy wearing slacks, a long sleeved shirt and a waistcoat on a beach.” He grinned wickedly, “I liked what I saw of you earlier though.” Underneath he had a red tank top. The color looked right on him.  Sitting forward, he made to return the favor by undoing the buttons on Rhys’ shirt.

Rhys was terrible at taking compliments. He blushed and went silent, which was just as well. Hugo had finished up and pushed his shirt and waistcoat off of his shoulders. He nearly tumbled backwards off of Hugo’s lap as he tried to rise but for the man catching him. It took his help for Rhys to get to his feet. He laughed and pushed Hugo’s legs apart to kneel down in between his knees. Before he could get too far, Hugo bent down and kissed him while grabbing the hem of his white undershirt and pulling it free.

As he settled back with a smile he said, “I mean it. Your body is just… _hot_. Better than I expected.”

“Thanks,” Rhys stammered as he moved his hands back to the buttons of the man’s shorts and unfastened them. He expected some sort of dirty comment about him looking good on his knees but it never came.

“I never figured you for a shy violet.” Jamming his fingers under Rhys’ armpits, he lifted him effortlessly off of his feet, before bending down, grabbing him under his knees and hauling him to the massive bed. Rhys was tossed onto the middle of the mattress, bouncing on his back.

“I’m not!” Rhys laughed with delight as he was carried and thrown, though it did make his head swim just a bit. Still he had a burning need to get his pants off so he unfastened them.

Looming over him, Hugo grabbed him by his hems of his pant legs and tugged them off. Rhys could not stop giggling, which amused Hugo enough laugh in turn, though it was low and hungry with desire. Rhys couldn’t remember anyone looking at him like that in a long time. He felt desired, pursued, wanted. It was more intoxicating than the cocktails he had consumed.

His pants were flung to the floor and Vasquez left his side for the moment to unzip one of his bags. “One last… little… detail.” He tossed the lube and a foil wrapped condom on the bed before going to the bathroom to grab one of the towels. After throwing it next to Rhys, he leapt onto it on all fours like a predatory cat before crawling over to Rhys. He leaned back and reached out to take Rhys by the band of his silky black boxers.

“No fair you’re still clothed.” Rhys protested with a narrowing of his odd eyes and a gentle pursing of his lips.

Hugo shut him up by pressing a long kiss that pouting mouth. When he pulled back, he slid the boxers down Rhys’ long legs before dropping them over the side to join the rest of the clothing.

Rhys well-groomed cock was already hard, though he felt it jolt in it as Hugo’s eyes appraised him openly.  He was not extremely well endowed, but he had a shapely, cut cock. “Alright… alright… now you.” He needed to know what it was that he was up against.

To appease the other man Hugo Vasquez straightened and slid the red tank top up his chest and over his head revealing the chest that had occupied Rhys’ mind for the better part of a day.

Rhys stared at him, riveted as he pushed his pants and shorts down to his knees, freeing his magnificent dick. Rhys gasped at the very sight of it. Not only was he of a formidable length, but he also was thick, with a weighty set of balls. He had a trail of glossy black hair trailing down from under his belly button, “Oh… _wow_ ,” He breathed.  

Hugo looked down at him with the smuggest grin.  He raised each leg to slide the shorts off and he kicked them off the edge of the bed. From there he dropped to all fours and climbed over his partner’s prone form, bending down to kiss him. One hand reached out between them to grab a hold of Rhys’ sex and squeeze it carefully in his hand before stroking up and down its length.

Rhys’ hips bucked forward, moaning lustily as his pleasure sensors went into temporary overload. He curled his arms around the man’s back, again feeling the well developed shoulder muscles. If he was bothered by the coolness of the metal arm, he gave no indication.

He seemed fixated on Rhys’ mouth. His tongue probed past the weak barrier of Rhys’ lips and teased his tongue.

When he felt Hugo’s hand leave his cock, he could not help but make a soft moan. He felt the hand trail up his smooth stomach and up to his chest. He toyed with the nipple there and Rhys squirmed at the teasing. He broke the kiss so he could lift his lips to his ear and say, “I need you inside me… like… RIGHT now.”

“As you wish.” Hugo’s grin was smug, which would normally be an annoyance, but he couldn’t fault the man for being proud of his magnificent package.

He spread his legs farther apart as he let go of the man so Hugo could lean across him to grab the condom and tube of lube.

Hazel eyes looked suggestively at Rhys he opened the foil package and rolled the condom down over his erection. Uncapping the lube next, he poured a generous amount into his palm before slathering it over the top of the condom. “You sure you can handle it?” It was a challenge now.

Rhys laughed, nervously, “If you go really slow… yeah. This isn’t my first Rodeo. Just ah… my first with that big of a bull.”

Hugo laughed and grabbed him under his thighs and yanked him closer, until he could feel the warmth of his skin.  “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.” He gave Rhys a wink that made him look beguilingly charming as he pushed Rhys’ legs up and spread so that they were pinned back against the bed.  He bent down over Rhys and kissed his chest, trailing down to his stomach. One hand stayed on the underside of the pinned knee while and the other to position his slickened cock against Rhys’ ass.

Rhys let his head lay back against the mattress and took in a deep breath. The alcohol helped him relax. Though he anticipated at least some pain, the larger man moved with deliberate slowness. Rhys let out a small, involuntary sigh as the head of the well lubricated dick pushed past his entrance.

“That okay, Gorgeous?” Hugo looked at him appraisingly, pausing all motion while awaiting confirmation.

“Oh… God,” Rhys gasped. “Yeah… yeah… That’s _good_.”

“Deifying me already?” One of his dark brows slid up as he leered down.

Rhys snorted and his lips twisted wryly. “Please shut the fuck up.”

Hugo listened. Given clearance to proceed, he continued working himself slowly into that warm tunnel of flesh, pausing every so often to give the younger man time to adjust before pulling back just ever so slightly and pushing deeper.

His left hand stayed on Rhys’ thigh, stroking up and down the creamy, white stretch of skin while the other, still slick with lubricant, curled its fingers around his jutting cock.  

A soft moan slid free from the cyborg’s lips. Lashes fluttered and his eyes closed. When they opened again he was surprised to see Hugo smiling down at him with such rare warmth in his expression.

He looked pointedly into Rhys’ eyes as he finally pushed himself all the way in. “How you doing, _Rhys_?”

The way he drawled out the name like it were an obscene word drove Rhys absolutely wild.

“G...good… I’m good…. It’s good… oh god… keep going.” Rhys babbled.

With rich musical laughter, Hugo pulled back and thrust into him again. The flow of his hips was divine. He was a skilled lover, not like most of the cheap Hyperion assholes and college losers Rhys had been fucked by in the past.

Hugo moved slowly, hovering over Rhys with hungry eyes as he claimed him. He rested all his weight on one hand while the other continued to squeeze and pump Rhys’ erection.

Eventually, the man’s excessive care caused impatience. “More.” Rhys demanded. “And Faster.”

“You are such a bossy little cuss.” In spite of the charge, Hugo bucked his hips with more vigor. He left Rhys’ cock alone for the moment and one hand stayed under Rhys’ leg as he bent forward, folding himself over the other man. His other hand went to the back of Rhys’ neck, cradling underneath it with a firm grip so that he could press their lips together in a rough, scratchy kiss.  

Rhys’ hands reached up and grasped for his back to hold him where he was.

After a series of sensual kisses Hugo moved his attention to Rhys’ neck, his teeth digging into the circular tattoo before he sucked on the skin.

With little self consciousness left, Rhys made no efforts to muffle his moaning and humming as that enormous cock continued to fill him with delirious friction.

“Let me ride you.” Rhys demanded, suddenly inspired to show his rival just how good he could be when in his favorite cowboy position.

Hugo chuckled, his hips slowing. He left himself buried all the way inside the other while he touched his forehead to Rhys’ and said, “What’s the magic word?”

“ _Now_.” Rhys said with a saucy little grin.

Hugo laughed in response before his head dropped down and his straight teeth bit into Rhys’ pectoral until he yelped.

“Okay, okay! Please!” Rhys gave him an open palm slap to his arm, even though the pain was the sort that only amplified his pleasure.

Hugo sat up, pulling himself free of his partner; though he gave him a smarting smack to his ass cheek with his left hand.  

Rhys gasped and put his legs down to shimmy onto his knees as soon as the other man released him.

With his eyes locked onto Rhys, Hugo laid down on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

Cocky and glorious, Hugo was just the perfect picture of masculinity with his thick chest, soft stomach and sculpted legs.

Rhys threw one leg over the dusky skinned man and balanced himself carefully before pushing up to mount that massive tool. He eased himself down on it, using his robotic hand to hold it in position. His eyes rolled up momentarily into his head and he made a soft sound as he took the other man’s cock fully inside.

Immediately, Hugo unfolded his arms and his fingers grasped Rhys’ waist to hold him steady. Using the strength in his legs he rocked his hips up as the other man bounced up and bore down.

“You’re magnificent, _Rhys_ . So… _damn_ … sexy.” He wrapped his fingers of his right hand around Rhys’ cock again, squeezing and stroking it in time with their thrusts.

Rhys was torn between telling him to shut up again and begging him to keep talking, but the ability to form coherent words had left him. His hands both braced against Hugo’s sides as he rode him like a cowboy.

“I’ve wanted you from the first time I met you.” Hugo rumbled in confession. “I wanted to just kiss you and bite those lips.” He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he smelled of expensive cologne and and musky manhood.

It melted the last bit of ice in Rhys’ heart to hear it. Though it seemed improbable given their history, he believed every word of it. It was enough to put him over the edge. In this position that thick dick was hitting his prostate on every bounce. Face red from liquor and exertion, Rhys came into Hugo’s hand with a shudder that traveled up his entire body and a throaty cry of ecstasy. Thick ropes of ejaculate pumped across the other man’s stomach and chest as Rhys kept his legs working, trying to bring Hugo to climax. Opening his eyes, he saw Hugo was looking up at him.

Hugo’s mouth was open now and he stared at Rhys as he slammed his hips up against the skinnier man. After a few more frenzied thrusts he bit his lip and his eyes fluttered closed he gave a low groan. When did he get so stupidly handsome?

Rhys clenched his ring of muscle around him, encouraging him as he was wracked with his orgasm until eventually both men were panting, and gradually grew still. Rhys carefully raised up to free himself before flopping on his side on the bed.

Shifting onto his side, Hugo put an arm around Rhys and pulled him against his chest.

Rhys didn’t fight it. He lay an arm around him in turn. He could feel the man's fingers stroking the back of his hair.

Neither spoke as no one wanted to be the one to break the silence. After a few minutes of post coital bliss, Hugo kissed him, tenderly on the lips before getting up off the bed to dispose of the condom. He went into the shower, leaving the door just slightly ajar, a silent invitation.

Rhys rose after a moment, feeling tired, weak and also a bit dizzy. Still, the open door beckoned, so he slipped into the steamy shower with Vasquez.

Hugo wrapped his arms around Rhys and kissed him softly on the cheek before applying some high priced body wash on a shower puff to wash his partner down.

Rhys was so afraid of saying the wrong thing that he said nothing.

Hugo seemed to be in silent agreement on this as he only spoke to requests that Rhys turn this way or that so that shampoo could be applied. When Rhys was all washed down he said to him, “I’ll be out in a minute. Go get some rest.”

“Okay,” Rhys agreed. He slipped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He skipped the rest of his nightly rituals and merely dried off before returning to the bed. The comforter was discarded onto the floor and he crawled under the freshly cleaned sheets and closed his eyes.

Comfortable and sated in every way, he rested. It was only when Hugo had slid into bed behind him and spooned him that he was finally fell asleep. 


	3. Evasive Manuvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys wakes up and Hugo is gone. Now he has to decide how he feels about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be a three chapter Fic but it requires one more. So have installment three for now!

Rhys awoke to the soft lapping of the waves against the shore and the gentle fragrance of tropical flowers that housekeeping put in the large vases by the bed. His alarm had not gone off yet so it was still reasonably early. Anxiety built in him, and made him unsure of how to greet Hugo the morning after all that passion. 

A fact needed to be faced. It had really happened. He had ridden the Hugo P. Vasquez express to O-Face junction and liked it.

He risked a look over his shoulder to offer his bed mate a smile but the massive bed was empty. Hugo was nowhere to be seen.

“Hugo?” he called, though it made his head throb. He squinted in the direction of the bathroom but the door was open and it was dark. 

There was an urgent message for him on the Echo net. Thinking these events might be linked, he lifted his palm display to look it over. 

_ Mr. Rhys Jensen: _

_ Good news! A vacancy has opened up in the main tower. Your room number is 1257 and boasts a gorgeous seaside view. The room has been cleaned and is available immediately. Please stop by the concierge to get your room key software recoded. Thank you so much for staying with us at the Garden of Eden 3! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Garden of Eden 3 Staff _

Rhys rose from the bed and rubbed at his temples. He drifted to the bathroom and took two aspirin from his personal bottle and knocked them back with tap water from the bathroom in one of those little waxed plastic cups before looking at himself in the mirror. His hair had dried into a mop of loose curls. 

The pills almost immediately wanted to come back up but he managed to avoid tossing the contents of his stomach. The nausea was amplified by his creeping anxiety about facing Hugo. What the hell was he thinking? 

The man had sabotaged him for years. They couldn’t just switch off their enemies status and become frolicking lovers. No, there was no chance of that. Too much had passed between them. Rhys hastily dressed in the suit he had prepped yesterday afternoon. He wet his hair enough to slick it back. After his teeth were brushed he hurried around the room hastily stuffing his clothes and belongings into his two suitcases. He snapped them shut, grabbed them by the handles and left the cabin. There was still no sight of Hugo anywhere, so he hurried off to the main hotel. 

As he left the sand and moved onto the concrete walk way leading to the main hotel, Rhys realized he should have at least left a note. There was no going back now. He made his decision, even if it was the terrible decision to run like a coward. 

The sun was murder on his eyes and even in the hotel the lights were too bright. He suffered through the process of checking out of his old room and into his new one with the concierge before getting on one of the bank of elevators to take him up to the 12th floor. 

It was one of those glass box elevators that ran up the front of the hotel tower near the center, looking out over the sun and surf. As it gently lifted him up to his proper floor he leaned his back against the glass and lifted his palm up. With a few pokes at the interface he had set his Echo net to ignore every call and send them directly to his voice mail or echo mail. He covered his eyes the rest of the way up.

A long, wide hallway with sand colored carpeting stretched out along the west side of the hotel. Rhys trudged down the white halls with their light stained doors until he located 1257. He lifted his robotic hand from his bag to wave it in front of the door. The lock opened with an automatic click and he turned the handle, using a long leg to push it open while he dragged his two cases inside. He kicked the door closed and threw himself on the bed. 

The room was nice with cream colored walls and ocean blue carpeting, but there was no mental energy to be spared on thinking about that. He had to focus on not throwing up. On second though, he had to just go throw up. Springing off the bed he ran to the toilet and braced himself against it to toss up the remnants of last night’s drinking. Fortunately his tie was tucked down into his waistcoat so he avoided needing to change it. 

When nothing more would come up, he sat on the floor a while and regained his strength. He brushed his teeth twice, and rinsed out his mouth both with mouthwash and with water before going to lay back on the bed again. 

There was no avoiding the conference, however, and it was almost time to start. He gave himself another five minutes of self-pity and darkness before setting off for the elevators and riding back down stairs. 

He scanned the lobby from the glass elevator as he arrived on the main floor where this morning’s meeting was. Stomach still rolling with unease, he stepped into the coffee line, scanning the surrounding area. If he could just get his coffee, grab a donut and get to his meeting, he stood a chance of making it through the day. 

Rhys was not the only one who looked in sorry shape. Indeed, he spied were two men and a woman wearing their sunglasses inside the hotel lobby and more than a few people who looked just shy of the living dead. 

When he was handed his paper cup of caramel mocha coffee with its additional cardboard sleeve of burn protection, he glowered at the coffee boy who had listed his name as ‘Chris.’ “Are you serious? _ Dammit _ ,” He muttered in annoyance to himself.

Rhys managed to make it through the morning session, though occasionally he could only spare one eye to keep open. He wasn’t sure he actually got much out of it though. He was there in body if not in mind. 

Lunch consisted only of two pieces of toast and a handful of the largest grapes Rhys could recall seeing. It helped considerably. With the addition of a couple more aspirin and pounding a few bottles of water, he was beginning to feel like a functional human. 

It was his final session of the day, when he walked into a small, intimate conference room to see Hugo sitting at one end of a rectangular conference table among a dozen other Hyperion employees. His hands were steepled in front of him, and his expression was grim. Their eyes met and Rhys felt the weight of the man’s glare as he froze in his tracks. 

Vasquez’s civility was a thin layer of ice over a broiling anger. “Well… well… well…” He spoke his words slowly with obvious menace. “Rhys Jensen. You’re  _ late _ . I thought maybe you’d gone  _ missing _ … and how  _ tragic _ that might be.” 

A dark haired woman with her hair pulled back in a severe ponytail tried to bring the meeting to a start, “If you’ll just get seated, Jensen, we’ll…”

Rhys cut her off with, “I… can’t stay.” Giving no other explanation other than that, he turned on his substantial heel and power walked his way down the hall as fast as he possibly could. He was nearly running by the time he got to the bank of elevators. He slammed the up button with his fist and was relieved when the doors opened quickly. Smashing his floor number and then the door close button with his trembling hand was imperative. 

The elevator whisked him away up to the 12th floor and he banged his forehead against the glass in frustration with himself for acting this way. It did him no good other than to reignite the headache he had finally gotten rid of. 

Self awareness of the ridiculousness of his predicament and the fact that it was entirely due to his own doings did not stop the self-pity from descending on him. 

Shoulders slumped, he made his way to his room. Once inside with the door locked and chain on, he curled up in the bed. His left arm grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, like smothering himself was a viable option. He dared not turn on his Echo net link, though, as far as he could imagine, there was no real consequences to ditching just one of these pointless things. 

He couldn’t talk to Hugo. Not right now. He couldn’t bear facing that anger. At some point he would have to face him and they would have to talk about it, but now was not the time. Rhys squirmed and flailed his limbs uselessly, kicking off his shoes and eventually wriggling out of his suit coat. 

It was hard to process that he had actually had full contact intercourse with his nemesis of four years. Alcohol had emboldened him to ignore all the risks and get his ass owned by Vasquez. Surely Hugo had to understand that it was just a one time thing; a one night stand.

There was no possibility of the two of them having a relationship. Too much bad blood had passed between them to form any intimate bond of trust. Really who was thinking about relationships anyway? This was probably all some elaborate plan by Hugo to soften him up before taking him out for good. 

It was theoretically possible that he was just paranoid and over thinking the whole matter. He spent the next three hours, minus a trip to the bathroom, tossing and turning on the bed, trying to figure out what the best course of action was. The only plans he could come up with all ended with him changing his name and moving to a different galaxy. 

On the other hand, they had to present tomorrow. That was important. It was the only thing of substance they had to do at this whole tropical wank fest. Maybe if he explained himself Hugo wouldn’t be so mad at him. Maybe it was just a fling for him too and Rhys had been projecting his own tumultuous emotions onto him. 

There was a thump against the heavy, hotel room door and Rhys jumped. He started to speak but decided to stay silent instead. 

“I know you’re in there, Rhys. I need to talk to you, so _ let me in _ !” Though spoken softly, the last three words contained a violent tension to them. 

Rhys’ mouth hung open as he tried to formulate an answer. 

“Get your skinny ass up, come to the door, and face me like a man, you pasty little coward,” he seethed.

Rhys got to his feet and stepped across the floor to the door. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before pulling it open.

Hugo looked impeccable in his perfectly tailored power suit and six hundred dollar shoes. His hair wave as perfect as ever. 

As he advanced, Rhys retreated, made nervous by that anger in his eyes. “Hugo… look.” 

“No,  _ you _ look, Rhys. You’re going to tell me right now what your damn problem is!”

Rhys says, “Come on Hugo… I panicked.” He stopped retreating, having backed himself into a dresser. “I didn’t mean for… any of this to happen.” 

“Well it happened!” He stood firm and folded his arms across his chest, grimacing in his fury. “And the  _ least  _ thing you could have done would have been to have left me a note… or answer my calls.” 

Rhys gestured expansively, “I know… I know… but hell… Hugo… I liked last night. I …  _ really _ liked last night…” The pace of his heart beating was so fast he could feel it thundering within his chest. 

Vasquez was baffled. His hazel eyes stared deep into Rhys’ in confusion. 

Rhys noticed for the first time the threads of vibrant green in the man’s iris and the way they stood out so beautifully against the pale brown. 

Finally, Hugo spoke, “Then … What’s the problem? I Liked it too… You idiot. I like…  _ you _ .” 

“No… no… no you  _ don’t _ . You  _ can’t _ . It doesn’t make  _ any _ sense.”  Rhys’ voice raised some in frustration and confusion. 

“Why not?” Hugo questioned him, frowning. Rhys could sense now that his fear was not warranted. Though emotional and hurt, he kept his posture unthreatening now. 

“Because you were always out for me! You were always trying to fuck me over as hard as you could,” Rhys said with righteous indignation. “I threatened your place or something… and you didn’t like it.” 

Hugo gave a burst of shocked laughter. “You're kidding me with this? Seriously… this is asinine.”

Rhys searched his face in confusion, “What’s so funny?” 

“Is that… is that how you remember it? Damn, what color is the sky in your world, pal? Little innocent Rhys and the Big Bad Vasquez trying to blow your house down?” He could not stop himself from laughing more.

“Yeah!” Rhys was angry now. The man was questioning his memory of the events. “You pretended you were friendly until you got my trust and then tried to screw me over because you knew I was a threat to your ambitions.”

Hugo’s mirth died away and he glared at Rhys, “You  _ really _ don't remember. You nearly got me fired, and you don't even recall it?!” His arms unfolded and dropped to his sides. 

Rhys squinted, “What the hell are you even  _ talking _ about, Vasquez?”

“The Artemis account you daft weasel! I  _ know  _ it was your account. You fucked it up… and I don't know how the hell you  _ did  _ it, but you made a horrible mess of it and somehow got into the database to stick it under My GQT System code.”

Rhys looked like he had seen a ghost, his eyes widening. The Artemis account was briefly his responsibility in his first few months of employment at Hyperion. Being youthful and intimidated by the ruthless corporate culture, he panicked when he had made a mistake. Instead of asking for help, he used his considerable hacking skills to remove the traces of his own activities and had reassigned it to another worker code. “No… I… I stuck it on an empty code… a dummy code.”

Hugo’s teeth gritted together and his eyes blazed with frustration as he bellowed, “You sent it to  _ my _ code! Are you telling me... all this time… that… you didn’t  _ know  _ were jettisoning that shit pile onto me?” He advanced on Rhys again, filling the small bit of space left between them.

“What… what was your ID number?” Rhys asked weakly as he stood his ground.

Hugo’s eyes narrowed and he thought for a moment, “420.” 

Rhys jaw grew slack before his lips pulled up in a sort of manic smile, “Oh shit.” He laughed, with a faint edge of hysteria in it. “I just… picked a random number.” 

Hugo turned away, throwing his arms up in the air with pent up energy, “You stupid little son of a  _ bitch _ .” Looking back at Rhys he pointed a finger out at him, accusingly, “Do you know what that cost me? I was fucked by that shit for  _ six _ months. Six months of  _ groveling _ and working and long hours and nightmares to put that thing right.”

“Oh, hell…” His eyes bulged as he watched Hugo. “I’m… so… so sorry… I never meant to fuck you over. That time, anyway. Obviously, all the later attempts were intentional.” 

“If you had  _ asked _ me, I would have helped you, damn it,” Hugo said with open disdain as he walked to the window to look out over the still sunlit ocean. He stood with a wide stance, folding his arms again. 

Rhys sighed, “I know, I know… I just… panicked. I never heard about the blow back on it… I never knew… All I knew was that a few months later you started messing with me… which… in retrospect now… is… totally fair… oh god-damn, I am  _ so _ sorry.” He twisted his flesh fingers against his robotic ones nervously. 

“You  _ really  _ didn’t know?” Hugo asked, still facing the window. 

“No.” Rhys’ silver and yellow banded socks sank into the plush blue carpet as he padded over to stand next to him at the window. “I thought because there were only 200 of us in the department with access to that system that 420 would just be a dummy code… and I thought it was funny.”

“Reaaaaaally cute there, Rhys.” Hugo said, with obvious sarcasm. “Good work.”  

“Yeah, I know.” Rhys said, in sad agreement with Hugo’s dismay. “Did you really … mean what you said last night?”

“I tend not to say things I don't mean, but what in particular?” 

“About wanting to… kiss me... from the moment we met.” Rhys stammered. His heart beat riotously and he felt weakness in his knees while his stomach lurched in anxiety. It was like being fifteen again. 

Hugo kept his gaze focused out the window as he admitted, “Yeah… I was going to ask you out shortly before you declared war.  _ Dammit  _ Rhys, All this time…  _ all this time _ ... I thought you attacked me out of your own ambition. I don’t know if I should laugh or scream knowing that you didn’t intend it.” 

Rhys reached his metal arm over and rested  it on Hugo’s shoulder, “I am… really… ashamed at running off this morning. I panicked.” 

Hugo looked at him, suddenly, his eyes narrowing, “Well maybe next time instead of pussying out and taking the easy way, you man the fuck  _ up  _ and  _ deal  _ with the situations you create.” 

Rhys was stung by the commentary but the truth of it was insurmountable. “I know… and you’re right. but… You were gone. My room was ready. I felt like I’d never be able to trust you.” 

A smirk came over Hugo’s lips, “Yeah. I was gone. I was getting you a special breakfast from one of the restaurants I found. I wanted to surprise you.” 

It felt like he was punched in the gut, though Hugo just stood there looking at him with his arms folded. “Hugo… I am a… world-class asshole.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” His chin lifted, and his eyes went half lidded, deliberately chilly in his demeanor. 

“I’ve always admired your taste in clothing, suits specifically. Those shoes,” He looked down at the expensive leather, are really… really slick.”

His brows raising, Hugo asked, “Are you trying to flatter me now?” It was his turn to be wary, like Rhys was a fire that kept burning him but he still could not resist reaching out his fingers. 

“No,” Rhys insisted, “And I wasn’t trying to last night either… I didn’t expect what happened... to  _ happen _ … I didn’t even know you were into guys too... but I meant what I said.” The other man’s shoulder felt tight under the pressure sensors in his robotic finger and let the digits slip away and dropped his hand back to his side. “And you made me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time.” It was his turn to look away, frustrated by his emotions and his general inability to deal with them. “And I was a total dick to you.”

He could feel Hugo creeping closer behind him, his voice deep and inscrutable as to his own emotions. “And what’s that, Rhys? What did you  _ feel _ .” 

“Wanted,” Rhys admitted with a lowering of his head.  “But I totally understand if I’ve... ruined that.” 

Hands gripped him by the shoulders of his yellow and white striped button down shirt. Fingers dug deep into the flesh before starting to knead and roll the muscles under his firm hands. “It seems to me,” He mused, “That we’re both under a very wrong impression of who the other person is. There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me… and many things I don’t know about you.”

Rhys voice sounded strained, “Do you still even want to?” 

He actually laughed and it sounded nothing like the mocking amusement from before, “I wanted to sleep with you when I was certain you’d deliberately tried to ruin my life. It’s actually kind of comforting to know you were just a young, terrified idiot.” 

Rhys rolled his shoulders, enjoying the feel of those hands. He seemed careful on the right side where the metal began. “I promise, I won’t… sabotage you any more, even if you don’t want to date me. Oh my god, are we dating? Is that… what you want? Or maybe you just wanted sex and I’m projecting because I’m really bad at this stuff?”

To stop him from rambling, Hugo used Rhys’ shoulders to guide him around so they were facing one another once more. When they were he leaned in and kissed Rhys’ lips. When he pulled back he looked into Rhys’ eyes and says. “Right now we’re just two gorgeous guys on a moon beach resort… We’re in paradise. There’re hours left of sunlight. So let’s go out. Let’s sit on the beach and talk… and grab some dinner… and if you want to, you can always come back to my cabana. No offense, this room has a nice view, but it's got nothing on the ambiance of mine. ”

Rhys felt himself blushing and knew it was obvious, “Yeah… Please… I’d really like that...” 

“Besides…” Hugo smiled winningly, “If we can’t stand each other by the end of this Conference… we can just amicably leave things be. What happens on Eden 3 stays on Eden 3. And if things go well… we figure out the whys and wherefores of how we’re going to work this at that time. No point putting the cart before the horse, am I right?.” 

“Yeah,” it all seemed sensible enough, if anything about this was sensible. Rhys felt the need to make his own change to the parameters of this agreement, “Let’s… not drink tonight.” 

“Smart… Make sure we can stand each other sober in a non-office environment.” Hugo seemed businesslike even about this personal matter.

“Well… you’re super concerned about our presentation tomorrow… it just… makes sense.” He finally withdrew from Hugo’s hands and took a few steps over to his suitcase. “What should we do first?” 

“Are you hungry? You look pale… paler than normal… which is  _ seriously _ pretty pale.” He squinted in concern. 

“I’m kind of starving. Food sounds amazing… how about we grab something to eat… maybe enjoy the beach a little… rest a while to digest and … and was thinking we could go running.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” He looked Rhys over. “You look sharp like you are, but if you want to change before we go… now’s the time.” 

Rhys felt an absurd amount of warmth surge over him at the compliment. “Nah. We’ll do formal dinner. I’ll just throw some stuff in a bag for later.” 

“Lock and Load,” Hugo winked at him extended his index finger, pointing it at him like a Hyperion weapon. 

Rhys busied himself with rummaging around in both suitcases, finding the things he would want for later. They were jammed into a gym bag. Just in case, he tossed his toothbrush in as well. “There we go.” He slung it over his shoulder.

A moment later Hugo slid his fingers underneath the strap and removed it from Rhys’ shoulder only to rest it over his own. 

It flustered Rhys entirely. This continued when he opened the door for him and ushered him through with an old-fashioned gentleman’s flair. “After you.” 

Nervous, but excited to see what would become of the night, Rhys stepped through the door. 


	4. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vasquez get to know each other more intimately.

Rhys’ heart was still beating furiously in his chest as they walked from the hotel. They made their way down the eastern path to find a restaurant where they had not yet dined in silence.

For once in his life Rhys was at a loss for words. His mind was still racing with the afternoon's revelations.

Hugo was carrying his evening bag and they were now on an official date that was already expected to end in sex. It made his palms sweaty.

Hugo said in his smooth as molasses voice, “You don’t have to be nervous. We just take it one step at a time. For now… it’s just dinner. What are you in the mood for? I heard the noodle place up this way is good.”

Rhys says, “As long as it has fish I’m in. It’s been a few years since I’ve had any kind of fish other than in stick format.”

“Hovering above a garbage dump world makes fresh seafood nearly impossible,” Hugo opined. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“I bet it’s not hard for Handsome Jack.” Rhys smirked, “He probably has R and D keep a tank open just for growing him lobsters and crabs.”

Hugo chuckled, “Well, If anyone has earned it, it's him.”

“I hear that.” Rhys agreed enthusiastically.

As they walked, they spent a bit of time discussing their mutual admiration for their heroic leader, as well as discussing their brushes with his person. They were equally matched in their idolism for Hyperion’s CEO to the point where abasement by Handsome Jack was agreed entirely to be a treasured memory, worthy of envy.

Hugo stepped forward in advance of his companion to open the door.

The restaurant was clean and brightly lit. Large open windows let in light and gave a fantastic view of the water. Hugo checked Rhys’ evening bag and his own suit coat. Rhys decided to do the same and abandoned his jacket to the care of the coat room.

They were seated in front of one of the large windows. Rhys ordered an iced tea, which came adorned with a skewer of tropical fruit slices. Rhys wasted no time in plucking it from the drink and chewing a piece of pineapple off of the spiky end.

For his own beverage, Hugo chose seltzer water with lime which he sipped casually, smiling across the table at Rhys. “How hungover were you this morning?”

“Hah… I was pretty bad. Another good reason to avoid drinking for the night. I’m sorry again, for bailing on you… and everything else.”

“Rhys, It’s okay. You didn’t owe me anything. It was just… pity sex.” He seemed sad a moment than brushed it away.

“It wasn’t pity sex. I’m not even usually a one night stand guy. You made a move on me and no one ever makes a move on me. I’m always the move maker. I was shocked.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Rhys cheeks flushed, “No, it’s true. I don’t actually date a lot. Usually too busy with work.”

“I understand that… I’m the same way. They keep us busy, don't’ they?”

Rhys grinned, “They do… I mean it, though, Hugo. I think you’re really hot. No back handed compliments. No bullshit. I’m… really looking forward to getting a closer look at you tonight.”

It was time for Hugo’s cheeks to pinken. He leaned forward in his seat and said, “The feeling is mutual. Do you… possibly have any preferences I should be aware of?” one brow slid up suggestively.

Rhys chuckles. “I love being on bottom… but I like to switch it up. I'm not afraid to get a little rough and I enjoy a good manhandling.” He laughed after he admitted it all.

“These are all things I can work with. I prefer being on top, but as long as you know what you're doing I'm flexible.”

The waitress looked to be on her way over and Rhys said, “Whoops. Do you know what you want?” He picked up his menu again.

“I’m going to do the garlic shrimp Udon.” Hugo stated definitively before setting his menu down.

“Hmmmmmmm you order first when she comes.” Rhys said while scanning the options. When it came his time to order he went with a nice salmon soba noodle soup.

They ate their meals with companionable chit chat, discussing their respective families and which universities they had attended. They also spoke at length about how good the food was.

There was no need to pay, but Rhys was gratified to see that Hugo left a generous tip for their waitress. “I am so turned on right now.”

“For tipping?” Hugo’s brows shot up, incredulously.

“Yeah… it’s classy. I hate cheap people.” Rhys leaned back and grinned, one eyebrow quirking up. “The little people gotta eat too.”

Hugo said, “Exactly… Well that’s just the tip…” He gave a dramatic pause, “of the Hugo Vasquez iceberg.” He clicked his tongue.

Rhys started to laugh. Hugo was sillier than expected and it drew the cyborg like a magnet. He looked so endearing when he seemed like he was being genuine. “I can’t wait to explore the rest.” How strange to talk to him like this, like friends.

“You have the spirit of adventure in you Rhys. I think it’s part of what I’ve always liked about you,” Hugo smiled.

When they had their jackets and bag back they walked along the beach to the cabana together. The day was still bright and warm.

Hugo suggested with a gesture at the expanse of surf on their path, “How about we lay out on the beach together for a while so we can digest?”

“Will you rub suntan lotion all over me?” Rhys enquired, one brow raising.

“Safety first.” Hugo took him by his metal hand.

“Then it sounds magnificent.” Rhys closed his metal fingers carefully around Hugo’s hand.

They both took a little time to change into swimsuits. Rhys’ was even more risqué than his last set. It was really just a series of blue straps that covered everything to the point of decency, while still exposing a shocking amount of skin.

Hugo just went with just a fairly modest pair of red speedos. When he saw what Rhys was wearing, he wolf whistled. “Ooooh you are a firecracker Rhys.”

Rhys laughed, knowing what he was saying was terrible, “I’m going to explode all over you later.” He grabbed the blanket from off of the sofa to carry outside and use on the beach.

They made themselves comfortable on a spot of Rhys’ choosing after spreading out the blanket.

Rhys pushed his chest in to Hugo’s face saying, “Lotion me up good.”

Hugo had a sly little smile on his lips as he squirted the lotion suggestively onto his palm before rubbing his hands together. He started with his companion’s stomach, taking his time to rub and work the lotion in. When he made it to Rhys’ pectorals he paid special attention to his pink nipples.

Rhys made a soft contented sigh as the man's strong hands then worked over the tops of his shoulders. “Your hands are so strong.” He shifted and laid on his stomach. “Do my back good.”

Hugo straddled him, the bulge in his speedos pressed firm against Rhys’ pert ass. He rubbed his shoulders nice and hard, rolling out the tension in the fellow middle managers shoulders.

“Oh that’s… that’s so good,” Rhys moaned out.

Finally he got down to his suit. He moved on to coat Rhys long legs all the way down to the tops of his feet. “Permission to put my hands under the suit so your ass doesn't burn from all these holes in your suit?”

Rhys said, “I’d love that… thanks.”

Hugo grinned and massaged Rhys’ ass with suntan lotioned hands.

“Alright,” Rhys said, “Let me get you. You’re looking tanner already for being here. It suits you.”

He chuckled, “The sunlight situation on Helios leave a lot to be desired.” He laid on his back and put his arms behind his head, looking up at the cyborg.

Rhys picked up the sunscreen and squirted it on Hugo’s belly. “I hope you understand I do this one handed. The robo hand can handle all this kind of stuff, but I prefer to not have to take it apart and clean it.”

Hugo’s chest rumbled as he chuckled, “It’s fine.”

Rhys wasn’t going to be outdone even though he was only operating with one hand. He worked his fingers hard, spreading the lotion into his skin. “Look at us. Like this.”

“Feels pretty good to me,” Hugo grinned as he flipped over so his back could be done.

Rhys said, “I can’t believe you thought it was pity sex.” He pinched Hugo’s ass before straddling him as Hugo had done to him. “I was just so shocked when you kissed me. I didn’t think it was possible that you... could want me. Especially after all the shit I’ve said and done to you over the years.”

“Yes you are a vicious little brat.” Hugo said with a bit of a chuckle. “But, I forgive you.”

“I'll make it up to you.” Rhys promised in a soft purr.

“You already are.” Hugo sounded so sweet it made Rhys feel oddly weak.

When both were lotioned up from head to toe they lay together, eyes covered by their designer sunglasses.

Rhys was tickled to see all the birds and he kept sitting up to point them out. “Oh man look at the bill on that guy!” “Check him out he’s so purple!” Then, later, “Did you see that big one snatch that half donut from the little one. He was like ‘Pow.’”

Dutifully, Hugo would look at any bird pointed out and offer his opinion on it’s natural design. On about the sixth new bird, Hugo smiled warmly and said, “I didn't know you were so into birds, Jensen.”

“Well dear Vasquez… I'm not, really. I mean. It's just been so long since I've seen a bird. It's nice to be on a planet for once. Helios is great but, you know, nature is pretty cool too.”

“You’re seriously cute when you get excited,” Hugo breathed.

“My friend Yvette says I sound like a spaz when I'm excited,” Rhys blushed a little.

“I know her. The one from requisitions… heh. She doesn't look like anything’s excited her in years.”

Rhys snorted. “I am not going to tell her you said that. It's going to be hard enough to convince her and Vaughn that you're not the devil incarnate.”

Hugo smiled in response. “We're not worrying about that right now, remember.”

“Yeah.” Rhys agreed, before getting excited and sitting bolt upright. “Oh my god. Look Hugo! Look look look.” He poked Hugo’s hairy belly then pointed to the water.

Hugo sat up to see a pod of dolphins jumping and playing in the water not too far out in the ocean. They were swimming parallel to the shore, playfully jumping out of the water and back in as they made their way up the coast. One of his big arms slid around Rhys’ shoulders. “They sure are majestic.”

Rhys looked star-struck as he watched them until they were far past them. As soon as they were gone he impulsively leaned close and kissed Hugo on the lips. They made out a little, lazily, and lay back together on the blanket.

The warmth of the sun eventually drew Rhys to dozing off. He had warm sensual dreams about himself and Hugo, though he wouldn’t remember their specific contents once he was awake.

Hugo gently nudged him awake. “Rhys, wake up… come on…”

Rhys opened one eye and than the other and squinted, “Oh hey.” He sat up and self consciously wiped at the corner of his lips. “Sorry… I was so comfortable.”

“It’s going to be sunset soon. I was thinking maybe we could lace up the old sneakers and have a little sunset jog.”

“Yeah… that sounds cool.” Rhys sniffed and picked his sunglasses up out of the sand. He took Hugo’s help to rise when he was sufficiently awake.

In short time they each threw on T Shirts, shorts and their running sneakers.

They stepped outside and warmed up as the sunlight seemed to turn the water to molten gold.

“No competition.” Rhys grinned, “Just a nice run, right?”

“We don’t need to complete.” Hugo said, “We were made to collaborate. Running together will make us go farther.”

Rhys burst out into laughter, “Oh my god, put that on a fucking poster… with some assholes skydiving.”

Hugo liked making Rhys laugh, even if it was not fully intentional. “No competition. Come on.” With that he was off, running down the pale sand.

Rhys said, “Hey! You’re cheating.” He hurried after, his long legs catching him up to Hugo quickly.

“This is a Lover’s jog, Rhys. There can be no cheating.” He laughed.

The sun turned from gold into a pinkish red as the sun descended. They didn’t talk much. It wasn’t about that. Each one seemed inclined to push them to go farther out and it was quite dark before Rhys allowed himself to be the one to give in. “It’s dark… and if we don’t start back now, I’m just going to end up asleep in the beach in one of these hammocks.”

Hugo beamed, perhaps a little self satisfied. “We don’t have to run back… we could walk.”

Rhys chuckled, “yeah… That .... that sounds good.”

They both paused a moment to catch their breath.

Hugo’s hand sought Rhys’s. When he spoke his voice was low, “That was amazing… and you are amazing.”

Rhys replied as they walked back to their room, “You’re so… much more romantic than I ever guessed. I don’t know what to do with it.” He blushed.

“Just enjoy it,” Hugo purred. “You know I cook, right?”

Rhys seemed to go through a range of emotions at this information. “Shut up! You do not! Are you good?”

“I have a good palette. I can cook dishes from a wide range of cuisines well but all my best recipes come straight from Granny Vasquez. I’d really like to cook for you some time.”

Rhys moaned indecently. “That’s some boxer dropping knowledge, Hugo. I unfailingly burn toast and am banned from using the oven in my own apartment.”

The dark haired man looked impressed by Rhys’ culinary incompetence. “That bad?”

“I just forget about things because I get engrossed in doing other things. I sort of set our apartment on fire once so… I eat out or live on microwave crap. Vaughn cooks… but he’s reaaaaaaally healthy.” Rhys made a disgusted face. “LIke it would kill him to use a pat of butter or some cheese once and awhile.”

“You can cook things healthy and still have them taste good. But I also know plenty of recipes that are rich and wonderful. Decadent, like you.”

Rhys chuckles, “I like good things and I make free to enjoy myself when I can. If that makes me decadent so be it. When we get back I’m just going to take a quick shower.”

“Me too, sand is a terrible foe.”

“Then I think we should open all the windows so we can hear the ocean and feel the breeze and I’ll show you how decadent I can be.”

When they arrived at the cabana,  Rhys took his bag into the bathroom.

Hugo turned on some music and opened the windows. He had a long playlist of smoky jazz to set the desired mood.

Rhys turned the shower on to cover the noise while he used the bathroom and gave himself a quick enema. When he had showered, lotioned, and slicked his hair back, he mused upon what to wear. Anything he put on wasn’t going to last long, so just put on a small blue robe.

He was pleased to find that Hugo had set up the mood. He further upped the ambiance by lighting candles and turning off the electric lights. After setting a condom, the bottle of lubricant and a hand towel on the nightstand, he climbed into the bed and settled around the middle of it.

When Hugo exited the bathroom he was naked in all his bearish glory.

Rhys liked that. He didn’t say anything as he watched the thicker man stalk to the bed and crawl across it until they met.

Hugo pulled Rhys into his arms and kissed him hard. Soon his fingers slid under the fabric back and peeled it away from his shoulders. “You don't get to hide,” he said, kissing him again, tenderly on his lips and on his cheek before pressing his lips on the data port.

Rhys could feel himself shiver. “I'm a little shy.”

“Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” Hugo sounded sincere in his inquiry.

Rhys smiled up at him, precision in his smile. “No.” he chuckled. “I'm not uncomfortable… just shy.”

“You're really ridiculously adorable and I'm kicking myself for not having a sexier way to tell you that.... but you are.” His thick forefinger touched the skin over his tattoos.

Rhys had never before considered adorable to be a high compliment before, but he beamed a smile at Hugo.

Vasquez's strong hand gripped the back of Rhys neck and he pulled him close to kiss. His lips were warm.

Rhys loved the feel of his facial hair against his face and kissed back eagerly. His hands sought out Hugo’s hair covered chest, fondling and petting the hairy expanse. He broke apart the kiss only so he could push the other man onto his back.

Hugo let him, for now and was surprised to find it was so Rhys could touch all over his shoulders, chest and stomach. He was even more surprised when Rhys started mouthing all over his chest and nipples and rubbing his face in the thick hair of his naked body. “Wow, Rhys. That's… nice.”

Rhys looked up at his face and said with a wink of his blue eye, “It's going to get nicer.” With that he kissed his way down the rounded belly, following the trail of hair. He kissed him just above his erect cock.

Hugo made a soft little breathy noise of anticipation.

He wrapped the fingers of his flesh hand around the shaft and held it so he could kiss the tip. Than his tongue ever so gently drew its way across the sensitive head.

“Oh you beautiful tease,” Hugo moaned.

Rhys chuckled and put his lips around the head, wetting it with lips and tongue before withdrawing and blowing on it.

“Sweet Hell, Rhys…”

Rhys laughed and once more took him into his mouth. With an agonizing languid pace he more of it into his mouth until his lips reached his hand. He squeezed his fingers and then slowly drew his lips backup.

“Your mouth is gorgeous.”

Rhys’ eyes smiled since his lips were too busy. He made a soft little humming sound that increased the sensation by providing a sweet vibration. Always he held and squeezed and pumped the base with his hand. Sometimes he took it out of his mouth so he could lick it up its length to the tip like an obscene ice cream cone.

Hugo’s eyes were half lidded as he watched Rhys perform. Rhys could take his cock impressively deep into those pretty lips without gagging. That, in and of itself was a turn on. Still he did not want the games over too quickly so he threaded his fingers into Rhys’ hair and gave a gentle pull.

Rhys let his cock slip free and he grinned, “Yesss?”

Hugo sat up and grabbed Rhys by the shoulders and wordlessly shoved him hard onto his back. He splayed a hand across Rhys’ tattooed chest and pinched one nipple hard while his other hand took a hold of Rhys’ erection. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre come that had dribbled there.

“Ooh, god, I love your hands. They’re so strong.” Rhys stammered.

“How do you want me to fuck you Rhys?” he asked, low and sultry.

Rhys gave him a sly look and said, “Hard.”

Hugo wasted no time in grabbing the bottle of lubricant. He started to put on the condom when Rhys spoke.

“Your dick is so fucking gorgeous, it's a shame to have to wrap it up.”

“Yeah… but we agreed no regrets. Just be safe for now. If we decide to continue things well… than… that will be a different matter.” He finished getting it on.

“Fine,” Rhys agreed at the sensibility of it and though he wanted to be pouty he had no time as Hugo flipped him onto his face.

“On your knees, Rhys.” he gave a thunderous smack to the pale man’s ass.

Rhys shuddered and gasped in a breath. “Oh yeah.” He got onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass out invitingly.

Hugo poured lube on his hand and slathered it over Rhys’ waiting bud. His index finger pushed through the yielding ring of muscle and into his tight ass.

Rhys made a soft noise, like a whine as Hugo pushed that one finger in and out of him, teasing and preparing him for what was to come. A second finger joined in, accompanied by a crack of Hugo’s palm on his other cheek. “Oh yeah? Gonna show me who’s boss, Hugo?”

Hugo raked his nails over Rhys’ ass and pinched it hard before slapping again. “Oh yeah, I’m going to give you everything you’ve got coming to you.” Roughly he removed his finger and spread Rhys’ legs farther apart. “Way I see it... you’ve been a bad boy.”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Rhys agreed, though he nearly saw stars when Hugo slapped him several times, hard on his spread cheeks. “OOh! Oooooh! OOHHH! God you’ve got a hard hand.”

Hugo laughed, noticing that the rough treatment did nothing to dispel Rhys’ erection. He grabbed him by it and squeezed, before spanking him again and again until his cheeks were a satisfying shade of pink. Than he positioned himself and pushed his throbbing cock inside and worked it in deep.

Rhys slid down onto his elbows and rested his face on his hands, humming softly into them.

When he was buried up to his balls, Hugo grabbed both of Rhys’ cheeks and squeezed them. “How you doing, Rhys?”

“Oh… oh man… I’m good… I’m good…just… a little slow at first.”

Hugo chuckled and grabbed Rhys hips so he could slowly withdraw and then slowly renter him while Rhys got used to his size again.

It didn’t take long, Hugo knew what he was doing and even tight grip of the man’s fingers on his hips felt amazing. Soon he was goading him on again, “Oh yeah… yeah…. Yeah, that’s so good. Harder.”

One hand moved to slap Rhys’ flank again before he fucked him harder than before. After a few fevered minutes both were sweating against the warm tropical air and from the heat of the exertion.

“You going to be a good boy from now on?” Hugo hit him again, “No more petty bullshit in the office.”

“Yes Daddy!” Rhys whimpered out the words, though there was no doubt he was enjoying every second of it.

Hugo abruptly paused while thrust deep inside of Rhys, “You are a kinky little fucker, aren’t you?” When Rhys didn’t reply but for a soft little moan he pinched his ass hard. “Don’t worry, daddy’s going to take good care of you.”

He pulled himself out of Rhys and with every bit of roughness as before he flipped him on his back now.

Rhys was grabbed by his thighs and pulled up closer to Hugo’s kneeling form. As Hugo leaned down and roughly reentered him, he wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger man.

In this position Hugo could kiss him as he claimed his ass. He kissed Rhys lips wetly before forcing his way into his mouth with his tongue. Lest things seem a little too romantic, he broke the kiss and bit Rhys’ neck and shoulder where the marks wouldn’t show under a proper button up shirt and tie. With one hand he held himself up, and with his other he reached underneath him to stroke Rhys’ dripping cock.  

Rhys felt like he was in a blissful fog. He was so close to coming and everything felt so good, so right. If Hugo was a good lover drunk he was incredible when sober. Though he wanted it to last forever, Hugo’s expert motions and big dick were not going to allow that to be.

“Come for daddy,” Hugo teased him, with a wicked grin on his lips. His beard scratched Rhys’ face as he kissed him again while redoubling his hard, pounding thrusts.

Rhys felt his lips go slack and his heels dig into Hugo as he came messily in Hugo’s hand and all over their stomachs.

Hugo closed lips were pressed to his cheek now, focusing all his efforts on riding Rhys hard through his orgasm. He was close to coming as well, the slick tightness of Rhys’ body overwhelming his senses. A tight furrow came over his brow as he groaned in ecstasy.

Rhys slid his flesh hand up the back of Hugo’s neck and into his hair and held him tight with his metal arm as Hugo joined him in bliss. Expertly, he clenched himself around that titanic cock wanting his former nemesis to feel every bit as satisfied as he was.

When he had recovered himself, Hugo gave Rhys a very soft kiss on the lips as he pulled himself free.

Rhys smiled, giving him a dreamy sort of smile in return as he let his arms fall back on the bed. Just as with the night before, he was afraid of saying something regrettable. Still, he would not be a coward tonight. “Thank you.”

Hugo gave a little chuckle as he climbed to the edge of the bed to toss the condom in, “You’re welcome.”

“Don’t leave…” Rhys said.

“I won’t,” Hugo promised as he wiped his hands off quickly.

He sputtered, “Good… because I really would like to be held… a little… maybe? If it’s okay.”  

“It’s okay.” Hugo settled beside him, wrapping one arm around Rhys and nestling him against himself. His hand came to rest just over Rhys’ ass and he rubbed his thumb in a slow circle. “I have all my alarms set including a house call from the front desk, so we’re ok to sleep if you’re ready.”

Rhys murmured, “My arm echo alarm is already set. We’re going to kick ass. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about anything at the moment.” Hugo looked into Rhys’ eyes.

Rhys looked into his in turn, smiling shyly, until he could no longer bear the feeling in his chest. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against Hugo’s hairy chest. “I already made up my mind.”

“Hmm?” It was unclear if he did not hear what was said or simply was feigning ignorance.

Rhys pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at Hugo, “I already know I’m going to keep seeing you back on Helios.”

“Do you?” Hugo raised one brow.

“Yeah. I’m going to have to ease my friends into it but… I like you. And… you deserve a chance after what a dick I’ve been. And whatever happens with work... well… a rising tide lifts all boats.”

Hugo’s smile was charmingly wolfish, “It sure does. With you and me working together, Rhys… it’s going to be a full on flood.”  

*    *    *    *    *

The days passed too fast as they always do in paradise. The pair had a final night of drinking, dining and debauchery to cap off the successful corporate retreat. Their shuttle did not leave until one which even with sleeping in left time for one last run across the beach together.

They packed and triple checked the cabana as anything forgotten would cost a fortune to be shipped all the way to Helios.

Rhys’ arm was used to do virtual check out. “I’m going to miss this place,” Rhys said, plaintively as they lugged their bags out into the sand.

“Back to the rat race. I’m going to miss it too, but I’m taking the best part with me.” Hugo looked at him meaningfully.

“Stop it, you monster. We don’t have time to fuck in the sand.” Rhys chuckled and headed for the shuttle port.

“Hmmm the ship’s berths are a little tight, but I don’t doubt our ability to make it work on the long ride home.” Hugo said suggestively.

“Was that even in question?” Rhys snickered. “Just remember, we have to ease everyone else into this.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Hugo said calmingly. “We have days to plot out our future strategy.”

“I love it when you talk, business,” Rhys said without one single trace of irony.

They took a final selfie together with the Garden of Eden 3’s main hotel tower in sight behind them before they boarded the craft and buckled in for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. <3


End file.
